the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Veric
Veric (V'''/ictor and '''Eric) is the friendship pairing of Victor Rodenmaar Jr. and Eric Sweet. They are both staff members at the school (Eric is the Headmaster and Victor is the Caretaker) and they also were both after the Elixir of Life. Whenever Victor is searching for clues towards immortality, Eric, most often, accompanies him, although he doesn't always necessarily agree with him. However, in later seasons, he is more willing to stand up to Victor. In season 3, it is revealed both were part of the ceremony- Eric being the Seeker, Victor being the Enabler. They also both become sinners. Click here for the Veric Gallery. Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Victor is seen talking on the telephone to Eric and asks if "it" (the removing of Joy Mercer from the school) is done. *He is satisfied at the response of "Yes" and then proceeds to say that her friends "won't be a problem". House of Locks / House of Eyes *When he realizes Joy's folder has gone missing, Eric rings up Victor. *Victor says he'll sort it out. *He informs Mr. Sweet once he has sorted it out. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms * When Jason asks for information, Eric tells him he should ask Victor. House of Cameras / House of Numbers * Victor tells the students he can have Eric expel them all for protesting. * Eric, and Daphne, convince Victor to remove the cameras. House of Drama / House of Codes * They watch the play together. * They discuss Rufus also being present at the play. House of Risks / House of Thieves * They stand in the back and watch the second half of the play together. * Victor points Joy out to Eric. House of Hazard / House of Charades * Eric calls Victor (and Daphne) as soon as he finds out about Patricia's kidnapping. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue * Eric tells Victor about Daphne's plan to make the deal with Rufus. * Both try and stop Daphne from making the trade. House of Pests / House of Betrayal * Victor gets Eric (and Trudy) out of the locked office. * Both go to confront the students and see what's going on. Season 2 House of Hello / House of Dolls *Victor and Eric are in the Frobisher Library, talking about the Tears of Gold. House of Spirits/House of Blackmail * Victor tells Eric about the exhibition. * He convinces Eric to call Gustav about the exhibition. House of Rivals / House of Faces * Both tell the students about the bid. * Eric convinces Victor to let Nina stay at the exhibition. House of Myths / House of Nightmares * Victor tells him about Nina's mark. * He tries to make Eric hide Nina away, but Eric refuses. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak * Victor tries to get Eric to help him with his new mission. * Eric refuses, telling Victor that he wants to focus on being a good Headmaster this year. House of Help / House of Phobias * Both go to confiscate jewelry from the students. House of Accusation / House of Hasty * Victor (and Vera) confront Mr. Sweet about the article Mara posted. * He orders that Vera get a trial, when Mr. Sweet refuses, Victor demands it again. * Victor tries to demand for justice at the end of the trail, but Mr.Sweet silences him by shouting that he is in charge, not Victor. House of Oblivion / House of Snoops * Both go with Vera to search bags for the Ox Bell. * Eric gets annoyed when it turns out nobody had the Ox Bell, realizing Victor gave him wrong information. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Victor and Eric are talking about the new girl. *Mr Sweet says that Nina's leaving gives him space to bed KT Rush, and he jokes that he may have had to put her in the cellar. *Victor doesn't seem amused. * They both encounter each-other in the woods, and find out that both are members of the ceremony (Victor: The Enabler, Eric: The Seeker) House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs * Both talk in Eric's office, along with Miss Denby. House of Revelations / House of Questions * Eric, along with Miss Denby, gets angry with Victor for not having the parcel. * Victor and Miss Denby both go to Eric's office later, but Eric wants to have dinner with Eddie. * They talk about Trudy having the parcel, and how to get it from her. House of Pi / House of Mistrust * They talk with Miss Denby in the woods. * Both go with Miss Denby to see the man in the tank. House of Trickery / House of Unity * They both look over the bracelet and proverbs in Victor's office. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling * Both are waiting for Sibuna when they return from the mental hospital. * They discuss the 'riddles' (really fortune cookie fortunes) with Miss Denby. * They both plan to attempt the ceremony, along with Miss Denby. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Victor and Eric play an Egyptian card game. *Eric wins the game. *Victor claims that he was letting Eric win. * Both wonder where Sibuna is during Open Day. * Both go to the crypt with Miss Denby. * Victor tries to stop Eric from running back to the school when the fire alarm goes off, but Eric puts his job first and returns. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up * Both talk in Eric's office. * While Victor is tearing apart lockers to find the parcel, Eric tries to calm him down. * When Victor is ready to go and get the parcel, Eric demands they don't and says he will take care of it because he is the Seeker. House of History / House of Eclipse * With Miss Denby and the descendants, they preform the ceremony. House of Awakening / House of Sarcopaghi * Both expel the Sibunas. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows * Victor brings up Eric when talking to Eddie. House of Enemies / House of Surprise * Eric didn't like Victor and Miss Denby's idea to give the Sibunas a fake test. House of Treachery / House of Imposters * Eric confronts Victor (and Miss Denby). * They capture him, so now Eric and Victor are both sinners. House of Hog / House of Defeat * Both take part in trying to provoke Eddie into sinning. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *Both get excited when the storm starts. * After everyone is reverted back from being sinners, Eric asks what all the chaos is. *Victor replies that he believes they had been used. The Touchstone of Ra *When Victor finds the Touchstone, he explains to Eric why it is so important. * Eric asks what's so special about the touchstone of Ra and Victor answers that it is his destiny to protect the Touchstone and stop the Pyramid of Ra from ever being built. * Eric looks worried when Victor lies to Mr. Cornelian about the Touchstone. *When there is a power cut in the House, Victor and Eric go to investigate it together. *Victor tells Eric that he must leave Anubis House to protect the Stone. Category:House of Anubis Category:M/M Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings